Acompañame
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Kendall conocerá en el momento más indicado de su vida como artista a alguien quién necesita de su completa compañía y forma de comprender la vida.


Los rayos de un sol mañanero de un día de invierno entraron por la ventana de su nueva habitación. Lucille refunfuñó cuando su despertador marco las siete en punto. Detuvo la alarma y fue cuando tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que hoy sería un día muy extraño, pero lograría sobrevivir al mismo. La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño. Conclusiones daban vueltas en su mente sin propósito alguno más que afectar sus esperanzas de comenzar todo de nuevo. Al abrir los ojos, la luz que se reflejaba a los pies de su cama la desveló por completo. Remoloneó debajo de sus sábanas por unos segundos y se estremeció al reposar sus descalzos pies en el suelo frío del lugar. 'No quiero ir pensó mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse. 'Esto me costará' Desmotivantes pensamientos afectaban su conciencia, y afectaban a su propio subconsciente involuntariamente.

Bajó a tomar su desayuno sin ánimos. Simplemente tomó un sorbo de su diminuta taza de café. Estaba perdida en sus extraños pensamientos otra vez '¿Será la ciudad que me acongoja?' se preguntaba a ella misma una y otra vez. Se dirigió hasta el perchero cercano a la puerta principal y se abrigó para afrontar el helado clima que le esperaba afuera.

Tomó su celular para ver el horario, y al parecer estaba atrasada. Todavía le faltaban unas tres largas cuadras para llegar. Genial, llegaría tarde su primer día de clases en la nueva Academia.

Lucille se había dirigido a la ciudad para enfocarse en su carrera, o por lo menos profundizar sus conocimientos. Desde muy pequeña siempre había soñado con ser una gran compositora, realizar presentaciones en las cuáles un simple foco la alumbrara a ella arriba de un escenario con un piano presente a su lado. O cantar sus propias canciones. Por ese único sentimiento, al cuál se aferró desde que decidió encaminar toda su vida a convertir su sueño en su propia realidad, fue su primera razón para mudarse a la ciudad. Pensó que la inmensidad de la misma la ayudaría a abrirse, a expresarse, e incluso a comunicarse con mucha gente… pero desde que había llegado esa dimensión la opacaba. Varias veces permanecía desorientada en el corazón de la ciudad, y su refugio para calmarse era ir al subterráneo o escuchar los artistas callejeros. Ellos eran su mayor inspiración. Podrían estar enfermos, con discapacidades, sufriendo de alguna agonía pero su pasión por la música los encerraba en su mundo de fantasía y hacía que olvidaran toda aquella realidad que los rodeaba. Su encanto era escucharlos, con todo su amor hacia la música, como acariciaban las cuerdas de una guitarra o un violín en melodías alegres y completamente llevaderas, o presionaban suavemente las teclas de un órgano, de un saxo en aquellas condiciones precarias. Ellos no tocaban simplemente para obtener un poco de dinero, pero también para demostrar que tenía talento, que tenían sueños, y que nada ni nadie los detendría en su camino a alcanzarlos. Definitivamente, la primera vez que Lucille los había encontrado allí, se maravilló por completo. Alguna vez se acercó a intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que ella era algo tímida y siempre estaba en dudas de si era una molestia o los interrumpía en un momento indebido.

Contaba con la posibilidad de ir a la tan premiada y honorada ANA, Academia Nacional del Arte por el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho sus padres, ahorrando cada centavo que obtenían para regalarle la gran oportunidad de profesionalizarse con su talento. Lucille no iría a despreciarlo. Toda su familia la había apoyado desde sus comienzos, durante actos escolares o grandes reuniones en el pequeño pueblo en el que creció. Pero ahora era el momento de brillar, de enseñarle al mundo el talento de otra chica más que estaba persiguiendo lo que dictaba su corazón.

Al llegar a las puertas de la Academia, ya estaban cerradas y se encontraba un cartel que decía 'Los que no llegaron a tiempo ahora on premiados desafortunadamente' Lucille no lo podría creer, ¿era acaso una broma de mal gusto para los ingresantes? Tocó timbre tranquila antes de comenzar a preocuparse, pero nadie respondía, y allí fue cuando quebró en llanto.

Un largo auto negro se detuvo en la entrada del mismo lugar, y de aquel salió un chico rubio de saco negro, muy abrigado, con una bufanda que cubría su pálido rostro excepto sus relucientes ojos color verde claro que hacían contraste por el blanco de la nieve. Quedó inmóvil, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par del acompañante cuando divisó a una chica de brazos cruzados, mucho menos abrigada que él, titiritando mientras observaba el cartel de la miseria.

"Lo están haciendo otra vez" comentó el chico a su conductor. "Llámalos y diles que nos atrasamos porque tuvimos una reunión entre medio, por favor. A ti te creerán más que a mí, hermano"

"¿Nos?" preguntó quien parecía ser el que conducía el extraño automóvil.

"Ella y yo" Respondió señalando disimuladamente a Lucille.

Agradeció y volvió a reincorporarse derecho, cerrando la puerta y saludando a su hermano con la mano. Se dirigió hacia la misteriosa chica casi involuntariamente. Tenía miedo de ser reconocido por otra fanática más, pero no le importaba. Este era un nuevo año y su única preocupación era encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo a salir adelante en su carrera. No habrían oportunidades para el amor con ninguna chica, por más amable que fuera con él. No esta vez.

"No te preocupes, hacen esto todos los años. Pero ya lo he resuelto" dijo colocándose al lado de Lucille. Se encontraba sollozando, atónita ante el cartel. "Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo tomándola por el hombro, sorprendiéndola.

"Atrasada" Logró decir Lucille luego de un largo suspiro.

"Mi hermano está llamando a los directivos para convencerlos de que nos abran las puertas" le confesó el chico que se acercó hacia ella hacia unos minutos antes.

"¿Logrará que nos dejen entrar?" Preguntó comenzando a calmarse cuando notó que las puertas principales de la Academia se abrían lentamente ante las dos personas que morían del frio esperando una respuesta.

"Nunca dudes del poder de convicción de mi hermano" dijo irónicamente en forma de respuesta a su pregunta, y finalmente cruzando sus miradas. "Pareces sentir mucho frio. Por favor, toma mi bufanda" ofreció haciendo un ademán para dársela.

"Estoy bien, no es necesario" dijo tímidamente.

"Insisto" comentó Kendall sacando su gran bufanda amarilla mostaza de su cuello para ayudar a enredarla en el pequeño de aquella extraña para él que recién conocía.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Lucille al perderse en la sonrisa descubierta del desconocido.

Se adentraron por un camino cubierto de nieve hasta llegar a las puertas principales que daban al reconfortante e inmenso hall de entrada de la Academia donde varios estudiantes se encontraban en un griterío saludándose con amigos que parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no se veían. Al verla junto a él, varias chicas dedicaron malas caras hacia sus posiciones, y otras saludaron al aún extraño para Lucille casi flirteando con él.

"Gracias por la bufanda y ayudarme a entrar aquí a deshora" dijo en un tono poco audible para el chico que aún se encontraba en su lado.

"Quédatela, la necesitas más que yo" le dijo rechazando con la mano para recibirla. "¿Eres una ingresante, verdad?"

"Así es" respondió casi cortante. ¿Qué hacia aún hablando con ella cuando podría estar con cualquier de las otras chicas que parecían derretirse cuando él les saludaba o sonreía de vuelta? Bueno, no había razón para culparlo. Cuando él hizo eso al prestarle su accesorio, también sintió un sentimiento de atracción hacía… '¡Ni si quiera sé su nombre!' recordó.

"Te acostumbraras fácil, aquí todos te harán sentir como parte de una gran familia" comentó mientras caminaban entre la multitud de estudiantes. "Pero puedes acercarte a mi si necesitas ayuda para encontrar tus clases." Hizo una pausa antes de continuar "Perdón, soy Kendall. Kendall Schmidt… y ahora tengo que ir a disculparme con los directivos para que crean que soy responsable" se alegró al ver como la ingresante soltó una risa nerviosa al ofrecerle su mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

"Me llamo Lucille Williams. Y gracias de nuevo" dijo Lucille acomodando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

"No hay de qué. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa me avisas. Vendré en un momento igualmente. ¡Hasta luego!" se despidió el chico de sonrisa picara.

'¿Quién era Kendall?', '¿Por qué todas lo habían rodeado al entrar?', '¿Por qué fue amable con ella?'... esas preguntas y muchas más se cuestionaba Lucille mientras se dirigía hacia la cabina donde recibiría asesoramiento sobre sus próximas clases…

'¿Cuál era la propuesta que te habías hecho para este año, Kendall?', '¿Realmente no sabe quién soy, o solamente finge no saberlo?', 'Muy bien Kendall, ya estás pensando en alguien nuevo' confesó para sus adentros mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia dirección…

**19 de Diciembre del 2012**

**¡Hola! No saben cuánto me alegra comenzar nuevas historias, y ahora más que nunca porque es algo distinto a todo lo que alguna vez he escrito. Me he basado en una seria de anime que veía cuando era más pequeña, Uta No Prince-sama, que trata sobre una chica de campo que se dirige a la ciudad para profundizar sus estudios porque no sabe leer partituras, o componer canciones… A diferencia que Lucille no tiene ese problema y que no todo será igual a aquel dibujo animado. Bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Todo sea para enamorarlas con la caballería que Kendall expresara a lo largo de la misma. **

**No poseo a Big Time Rush, ni a Kendall Schmidt… pero como me gustaría. Bueno, okay, no. Me retracto… O no ;0 )**

**Los reviews siempre me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que te tomes para leer esta pobre pieza literaria. Realmente lo valoro :0 )**


End file.
